Conceptuals
Overview Conceptuals consist of 3 types: Elementals, Emotionals, and Ideals. Hybrids of the subtypes can exist, but are extremely unlikely to happen, even when purposefully trying to create one. Elementals Elementals are embodiments of an "element". This is usually what one would typically think of, such as water, fire, earth, air, metal, etc. There are, however, non-conventional and rarer types, such as magic/arcane, life, death, and others. Birth An elemental will spawn eventually in places with high magical concentration of the same type. Wind magic will spawn a wind elemental, for example. Visually, their true form is whatever one would expect the embodiment of that element to look like, while their "fake" forms share similar characteristics. Elementals can use their own power to create more elementals, but this requires two or more beings. They mash their energy together to create a new form. The reason this takes more than one parent is because the energy required to create a new one would use up all of the singular being's magic, and would cause them to cease to exist in exchange for this new life. The child elemental will inherit one or all of their parent's elemental powers. Elementals can control up to three elements. The more elements an elemental has, the more unstable it is and the less likely it can control the powers. Any being with four or more elements is usually too unstable to sustain itself and disperses back into pure magic, returning to the earth. Single-element beings are the most common type of elemental, followed by dual-element beings. After the newborn is brought into the world, the parents must rest to regain their magic so they don't accidentally use it up and disperse themselves. This is more common in two-parent rituals. The more helpers in creating a new elemental, the less rest is needed, and if there's enough parents, there is hardly a need to rest at all. Emotionals Emotionals are similar to elementals, except they embody a common emotion that organic beings, sentient or not, can have. They are usually born when high concentrations of the same feeling are felt by a mass of people when there is magical abundance. It is not uncommon to have emotionals of despair, sadness, or even anger during times of war and strife. Since the requirement is harder to produce, emotionals are less common than elementals in the world. Emotionals can feel other emotions other than the ones they embody, but they come less often. They can influence the emotions of others and make them feel what they feel. This will even work on beings such as animates who have never experienced said emotion before. Their manual reproduction process is similar to an elemental. Two or more emotionals get together and bring their magical energy together. However, usually this requires a sort of catalyst: there must be organic beings present that are currently feeling the emotions the beings represent. An emotional may only embody one or two emotions. Any more, and it will disperse back into magic. Ideals Ideals embody general concepts, many of which we would find as "social constructs". Unlike emotionals, it is possible for ideals to only be born from one source, so long as the being has great magical power. Ideals may embody things such as justice, truth, good, evil, and even concepts such as gender. They cannot reproduce and usually fade after a while after their creator either dies or abandons them, unless they find a new "host" to latch on to who believes strongly in or has an obsession with whatever concept the ideal embodies. Ideals can influence other being's ways of thinking, though those with strong constitutions or rigid ideas of their own can resist this influence.